Calmer Waters
by Purple Aussie
Summary: Sequel to Still Waters Can Be Savage.


Hello again! Wow,I can't get over how many reviews I've received for Still Waters Can Be Dangerous!Thankyou all for such a warm welcome,and a huge THANKYOU!! To everyone who left a review.

I hope this little sequel ties up the loose ends and answers your questions.Special thanks to Reinbeauchaser for the volcano analogy,and VestqueX for pointing out my settings weren't allowing anonymous reviews.

Note:I should point out my favourite version of the Fab Four is the Secret Of The Ooze,especially Donatello,as I think Adam Carl as his voice suits the character better than Corey Feldman.So they're the ones I see and hear in my head when I'm reading,writing or thinking about them.Donny's my favourite,in case you couldn't tell!  
  
Disclaimer (Forgot this last time round) If I owned the Ninja Turtles,I wouldn't be writing fan fiction on a second-hand computer,now would I?  
  
Donatello crawled out of bed,noting the twinge in his wrist._Probably_ _jarred a muscle last night when I disagreed with the tv,_he thought sheepishly..  
  
His temper had cooled as quickly as it had flared,but he hadn't been able to bring himself to join his brothers after his little performance.  
  
Don had slipped out of his room, when the rest of his family had all gone to bed, to examine the damage he'd inflicted on the old television set,and to remove his bo staff from it's innards.

The staff hadn't suffered nearly as much as the television,it had a few new scrapes and scars,_but nothing too noticeable_,he'd told himself._Just as well,or Sensei would have my shell on a platter_.

In the process he had discovered that by sheer luck he'd missed most of the set's major organs,he'd be able to patch it up and if he could find a similar make or model, replacing the screen and casing wouldn't cause too many dramas.

_Unlike what I'm going to cop from my brothers_,he said to himself ruefully,heading into the bathroom. For now they were still asleep.

_Wait til later_._You'll get the ribbing of a lifetime from Raph,Mikey_ _whining about missing out on breakfast cartoons,and oh God,a Leo_ _Lecture.Anything but that.Not to mention Splinter._

Donny groaned,realizing his father had seen and heard all last night. He slid open the bathroom door and basically tripped over the ninja master.

"Sensei! Uh,um,good morning! Uh,your,uh,whiskers look very,um,shiny!this morning..." The old rat looked up at his second youngest reprovingly.

"Donatello,breathe"

Don did as he was told._Get a grip on yourself!_

He took a deep breath and looked his master in the eye. "Master Splinter,I want to apologize for my disgraceful behaviour last night.It was un becoming of myself,my family,my sensei,my training,my upbringing,and my weapon.Not to mention the television,thetrainingareamydoordisturbingothers-"

Splinter held up a withered paw to halt the babble. "Donatello.Please be quiet.Apology accepted.My master had a saying "Even the dormant volcano erupts occasionally".You proved that last night."  
  
He looked at his son,who was blushing an interesting shade of red.Amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"You alone are also responsible for your own actions,whatever they may be in your life.Therefore after breakfast you alone will clean the dojo,repairing the punch bag and also the television,if possible."

Donatello nodded,letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.He would have done that anyway,out of guilt if nothing else._I_ _got off pretty light,considering_. He bowed politely to his sensei,and the rat continued on to his room for morning meditation.  
  
Splinter paused in his doorway and turned back to his son. "Oh,and Donatello?" "Yes,Master Splinter?" "Fifteen flips after morning exercises".

#####################################################  
  
Donatello made (see author's note,below) a couple of pieces of toast for his breakfast and sat at the kitchen table. He could hear his brothers beginning to stir,and tried to steel himself for what was coming.

He heard Raphael and Michaelangelo battle over the bathroom,a regular occurrence when they rose together,and smiled to himself when they both cursed Leonardo,who'd slipped in unnoticed while they were arguing.

A few minutes later they all made their ways to the kitchen,Leo alert and ready for the day,Mikey earbashing about dreaming of a deep pan pizza that spoke fluent Norwegian,and Raph trying blearily to decide if it was worth wasting the energy to strangle him.

Donny was hiding behind the morning paper,feigning fascination with the stock market reports,and feeling very awkward.

"'Morning,"he said cautiously from behind the paper prison.

"Hey"

"Good morning"

"Grunt"

Mikey began microwaving last night's pizza leftovers while Leo opted for a bowl of cereal. Raph staggered to the counter behind Donatello to get his morning caffeine fix.  
  
"Hey,Donny?" Raph said. _Here it comes_. "Yeah," he mumbled,bracing himself.  
  
"D'ya want a coffee?"  
  
_What the? He's offering to make me a coffee? Is he awake yet?_  
  
"Uh,yeah,sure,if you're making one for yourself,"  
  
Raph carefully placed the hot drink on the table and joined his brothers with his own mug. Don waited for Leo's five times weekly That's Not A Proper Breakfast Raph speech.

Silence.

He prepared for Mikey's usual rampage on the paper he was "reading" to claim the comics.

Nothing.

Donatello finally dared lower the newspaper,noting his coffee had been presented in his favourite cup,and realized all three of his brothers were staring at him as though he were a particularly exotic-and possibly lethal- insect.

_Why aren't they jumping down my throat?_

Leonardo cleared his throat nervously. "Donny? Are you feeling ok?" He asked lightly,as though he were walking on eggshells.

"Fine,Leo," He answered,surprised. Michaelangelo cautiously touched Don's shoulder. "We're here for you,dude.You know that,right?"

"Of course,but I'm not-"

A revelation hit him like a kick in the head.

_Oh.My.God.They think_ _I'm a psychopath._

Raphael hadn't taken his eyes of him since he'd sat down. Donatello bit back the urge to laugh.He couldn't believe _he_ could cause reactions like this in his brothers!

"Um,listen guys.i'm sorry about the tv.I forgot you were getting videos until after I'd,uh..." Mikey,and Leo,at least,looked relieved.

"No problemo bro.It's not like no one's gone after it before," He glanced meaningfully in Raph's direction, "Anyway,these two picked the worst flicks ever!"

Leo and Raph shot him identical dirty looks. Donny grinned and started on his last toast slice,trying absently to place where he'd seen a similar tv to theirs.

_Of course!,_he realized with a mental snap of the fingers,_Casey's apartment.The one he's used as a step ladder ever since he bought it_ _for fifty bucks from that weird guy who used to hang around his_ _neighbourhood,and didn't notice it had no power cord,or a volume_ _control until he got it home_.

Mikey had finally gone after the comics,smearing pizza sauce over the table and paper,bringing some normalcy to the morning.

Raph got up to dump his mug in the sink,and Don followed him with his dishes. "Hey,Raph,do ya wanna go over later and see if Casey'd part with that spare tv of his?"he asked uncertainly. _I should just go_ _myself,I'm sure he'll moan about being a "messanger boy",besides I'm_ _the one who wrecked ours._

Raphael jerked round in surprise and actually backed up a step upon seeing Donny right behind him.

"Er,yep,sure thing Donny! Right away!"

He grabbed his worn upper-world disguise and vanished before anyone could take a breath. Donatello turned to Leo in surprise. "I didn't mean now! Casey's probably still asleep.What's _with_ him?"

Leonardo collected his bowl, stood up and smirking at Raph's behaviour,draped an arm over his little brother's shoulders.

"Donny,don't you get it? You shocked the shell of Raph's back last night! He can't believe _you_,of all people,could possibly act like,well,_him_.I think you've rattled him but good!"

Donatello stared at him.

Leo sighed and chuckled. "You stunned me,too,for the record." He rinsed his bowl and flicked the water off his fingers at Mike,who was deep in Garfield,and didn't notice. Leo rolled his eyes and poked Mikey. "Don't forget your morning workout,Mike" "Yeah yeah,"he mumbled,still engrossed.

Leo turned back to Donatello with a twinkle in his eyes. "Raph won't ever look at you in the same light again.Hey,get him to be your sparring partner today.You'd have him face down in the mat in no time!" He headed off to start his workout. Donny sighed and sat back down next to Michaelangelo,who gave him a cheery smile.  
  
"Yo,dude! Are you gonna be able to fix the box? The longer it's trashed the longer we can put off watching Leo and Raph's boring flicks!" Donny laughed.

"Actually,Mikey it won't take long at all,if Raph talks Casey into donating his spare.See,my bo missed most of the important stuff,cause of the angle it went in,and i just need to replace the screen and back casing.Older tv's like ours are actually pretty empty,considering.Have you ever seen the inside of one?"

Mike shook his head,"No way man.Some things are best left a mystery! I'll give ya a hand but,if you need it.Hey,how did you get your bo through the screen,and the back,anyway,dude?

Don shrugged. "Hey,I'm no weakling!",he joked,and added "Just in my fit of rage,I guess.Apparently you can call up hidden strength when you're that angry."

"Yeah,just ask Raph! He's the resident expert on rage.Hey whaddya say you and me go and pick some decent entertainment later?"  
  
Donatello smiled at his little brother. "That'd be great Mikey.And now I better get on with my "punishment"'

"And what's that,bro?"

"Clean up the messes I created,fix the punch bag and tv,oh and fifteen extra flips in this morning's workout," he added,flexing his sore wrist.

"Brutal!"

Donny gave him an oh-well-it's-my-own-fault look and started for the dojo. Mikey folded his comics and followed him.

"Oh,hey Donny? What was the show they cancelled,anyway?"

Donny turned and Mikey saw the loss in his eyes.

"Futurama"

####################################################  
  
I had written "Donny _knocked up_ a couple of pieces of toast",forgetting that means something completely different in America than here in Australia. (Slaps self on forehead,mortified)Thanks to Reinbeauchaser for pointing that out,and I apologize for any disturbing mental images it may have conjured up. "Knock up" in Aussie terminology just means "Throw something together quickly and haphazardly". Purple Aussie.


End file.
